


Hubby

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Hubby

Clint never saw himself as a husband.   
He is afraid of commitment,   
As every relationship,   
Seems to have a lot of rules.   
And he gets tierd following them.  
Its exhausting.  
He wants someone who,   
Won't change him,  
And accepts him for himself.   
He hopes to find his better half.


End file.
